Change in the Century,Part I
by Chaos Eclipse
Summary: What if Cinderella wasn't really treated like a scullery maid?What if the night she danced with the prince wasn't so magical,in fact,she found the prince dull?Let's see the twist in this.I suck at this.......R&R please!
1. Explanations

**Chaos**: I have returned!!!!!!

**Rue**: No one's gonna know you in the fairy tale section...

**Chaos**: Whatever. Anyway, I've been DYING to write this ever since I had that weird dream. Mom did contribute to parts of Cinderella...and Beauty and the Beast will still be pretty much the same..

**Rue**: Okay...well.

**Chaos**: Disclaimer time!

**Rue**: You get to do that.

**Chaos**: Damn...well ,here goes! **Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own any of the fairy tales used in this fanfiction thingie. This is a fanbased thing, and I do not own the characters, just put names on certain ones and put new descriptions. Any similarity to person(s) are merely coincidence, as well as the names used.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Change in the Century**

Once upon a time, that IS how these stories generally start, are they not? So...I suppose I should begin it that way, after all, it IS the traditional way to start a fairy tale. But this isn't just a fairy tale. They are many, ones you might have heard as a child, such as the story of Cinderella or Snow White and the Seven dwarves. And yet, it has been passed down so many years, some of the true facts have been forgotten, the real story has been heavily butchered and made into something fanciful, as many other fairy tales that I will tell you. For as you will find, the world I will bring you to is unlike those you may have once known, and soon, you will hear the tale that was meant to be. Then again, you don't have to take my word for it. You can read my version of the these stories and think that it's all a complete lie, or you could not believe me but think that my telling is what should've been. It's all up to you in all honesty. But since this is merely a kind warning to what is to come. Some of them are still very similar to their current tales, they hadn't been changed very much in the transition of time. Some of them I might put into a modern sense in order for you to have a stronger understanding. Now this is merely my words, and soon to come is the tales I must bring into the light, the first story to begin a shall be that of Cinderella, the three nights she dances at the King's ball will be very different than what you may have heard, the only way to find out is to read.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chaos**: Okay, well, that is our little opening thing..yeah. Just kind of an overview of what's goin' down here. I must warn you guys now..if you read this area, that I will have trouble updating and all, what with our new internet, getting the role of Hermia in a Midsummer Night's Dream, sounds like a disease doesn't it? On top of that I have school work and Academic Decathalon.

**Rue**: So this is an apology to any slow updates to come.


	2. Just Another Day

Chaos: Yay! First real chapter!

Rue: And I'm the only one here to witness it.

Chaos: Yeah I know! Anyway, welcome to Change in the Century part I, Rue, Disclaimer if you will.

Rue: **DISCLAIMER**: This work is a spinoff of fairy tales, Chaos does not own any of these characters, just put names on 'em. If any of these are used in anything else of similar writtings, other than Ella, it is mere coincidence, Chaos was bored with lack of internet and therefore couldn't look up better names. No, Chaos does not own Cinderella.

Chaos: Nor do I want to!

--------------------------------------------------

**Change in the Century**

**Part I**

Cinderella

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Just another day**_

Ella was a girl brought up in a warm and loving home, of course, she wasn't in the richest of families, but she also wasn't in the poorest either. She was in an average home, with average income, and average clothes. They couldn't afford to live extravagantly, but they were content. That is, until her mother passed away. Things began to change, she became lonely in her mother's absence, and so, her father decided to re-marry a rich widow that had two beautiful daughters. Now, contrary to popular belief, Ella's step-mother did not treat her as a servant girl. Far from, she treated the dear Ella as her own, and as for her daughters, though Balinda and Anita were not all that bad. Balinda had long golden hair that curled elegantly, framing her smooth pale face, but beautiful as she was on the outside, she was vain and stuck up on the outside. As for Anita, she had wavy red hair, as well as a face that no princess could ever match, she was preferred over her older sister, though less pretty in looks ever so slightly, she was also charming and kind, something her vain sister could never match.

As for dear Ella, well she was adorable, she was rather small for her age, sixteen, the same as Anita, but rather than golden or scarlet hair, long, thick strands of dark brown hair hung down, almost brushing her hips. But rather choosing to speak to her for her looks, men often struck up a conversation, drawn in by the charm, the way her large chocolate eyes would stare up at them, or how open she was to people. Rather than being unapproachable like her beautiful step-sisters, her pleasant smile would always easily make friends, something that her sisters lacked. It was common for her to be found dancing by herself in the garden, while singing to her flowers, sprinkling water onto them. Or when she headed to her mother's grave, she would read stories to the strong sapling that grew to become a great hazel tree. This was, of course, her daily routine.

"Ella!" A woman with black hair swept into an elegant bun stood waiting for the girl at the foot of the stairs. It was her step-mother, Chriselene, a gorgeous that won the heart of any man with a mere glance of her sapphire eyes. It was she who caught her father's eyes, but the two of them instantly fell in love, and after a week, got married. She was kind, but had a coolness to that same warmth. She was loving to her daughters and Ella, but it was clear she favored Balinda. But other than that, Ella did like the woman, just hated to catch the sharp glare she got when she was late. The sixteen year old quickly put on her shoes while one of her maids tightened the strings of her corset, another fixing the skirt that she wrapped around her.

"Coming mother!"She called, hands moving to her stomach now to assist her the maid pulling the strings tighter. "I can't exactly breathe..I think it's tight enough." Ella said, her voice a little strained. The maid nodded before putting the finishing touches to her outfit. Quickly, while wearing an elegant green dress meant for going out, Ella rushed down the stairs, holding her gown above her ankles preventing her from tripping over the cloth, and met up with her step-mother.

"That would be the fourth time this week you have awoken late."Chriselene said sternly, folding her arms across her chest, making her ample breasts more conspicuous than usual. "You must be up an ready before any of us go to town, for it keeps our coach waiting and the horses forced to keep their hooves upon the stone pavement. Now, hurry with your hair and we shall be off."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Ella asked, brushing a few strands off of her shoulders. She was still getting the hang of being a proper lady. After all, her life had been pretty average until her father married Chriselene.

"It must be swept up my dear." her step-mother answered simply. "You cannot leave it wild as yours is. It must stay tamed and looked properly combed at all times. Which is easily done while it's pinned up as mine is. Now, go see the maids and ask them to do something about that lion's mane of yours."

"Yes mother..."Ella sighed, she was used to this, her sisters had similar treatment, she nodded and walked back to her room sulkily. "Just another day..."

------------------------

Chaos: Wow...this chapter sucks. I blame you Rue.

Rue: Why me?!

Chaos: Well I need SOMEONE to blame, since you're here, you get the job.

Rue: I hate this job...

Chaos: Anyway, that was chapter one.

Rue: Anyway, more to come in the next chapter.

Chaos: Well...seeya then!


End file.
